


Habits

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Three Sentence Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep never came easy for Lestrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : 3 sentences  
> Prompt: Lestrade/any, sleeping habits

With all the things he's seen on the job, sleep doesn't often come easy for Lestrade. Used to be he'd need a nightcap, a strong one, to help him drop off, help keep the nightmares at bay. 

Since he's been sharing a bed with Molly, though, she's been doing a much better job of it and he doesn't ever want to go back to the way things used to be.


End file.
